


17 hours

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rae and Finn come face to face after four years of no contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17 hours

There was no better time for her car to breakdown than while it was pissing down rain. Rae had three days off to go home for Chop and Izzy’s wedding, she had barley gotten someone to cover for her shift at the campus radio station, so she could spend one extra day with her friends and family. But now, as luck would have it she was stuck in the middle of nowhere where she was sure death was awaiting her and her Lincolnshire was still about a 3 hour drive away.

She sighed leaning her head against the steering wheel whilst contemplating what to do, she only had two options really, sleep in the car and wait until morning to assess the situation or get out in the pouring rain and do it.

 

She glanced at her watch, it was half seven in the evening but it was pitch black out, the only light around was from the headlights of her car, she sighed grabbing her coat off the seat; she opened the door holding her coat over her head because of course she forgot her umbrella. She held it over her head the best she could while opening the bonnet, but it really was too dark to see anything; suddenly the sound of a car and the squeaking of breaks were near, she froze knowing of the possible danger she could be in.

“Do you need any help?” she heard a man’s voice yell

He sounded nice enough and she hadn’t got that strange creeper vibe, but still, she was in the middle of nowhere, so not turning her head she shouted back “no, I’m fine thank you”

“Are you sure, I can take a look if you want” the voice replied

She turned to look at the man but couldn’t make him out, the headlights from her car illuminating her face “I’m fine thanks” she shouted

“Rae..” the voice asked, her face scrunched up in confusion

She heard their car door open and close, she saw a figure walking towards her lighting the way with a torch, she steeled for a moment not sure who to expect, when their face was lit up by her car lights she breathed out “Finn..”

“What..how..” she said stunned seeing the face of the boy well, man, that she was hopelessly in love with four years prior and to no shock he was still as Adonis looking as ever, even in the pouring fucking rain.

“Chop and Izzy” he said as if it were obvious

“Oh, yeah right” she said shaking her head feeling like a twat, of course he would be at the wedding, he talked to them just not her.

“Can I take a look” he motioned to the engine

“Yeah sure, please” she stepped back so he could lean in

As he was bent tinkering around the engine Rae couldn’t help but let her eyes stray, finding that yes, even after four years, she still wanted to bite into his arse like a violent dog.

“I think the head gasket is blown, Rae” he said as he stood up wiping his hands on his jeans

“Ya what” she looked at him like was speaking a foreign language.

He snorted a laugh “basically it’s a hopeless cause, nothing you can do right now”

Rae sighed looking up to the sky and just let the rain pour down on her, it’s not like things could get any worse, she was already stranded in the middle of nowhere, with the first boy she was ever in love with (it still counts even if he didn’t know it) looking sexy as ever standing in front of her, just then there was a loud crack of thunder and a strike of lightning, “fucking typical” she mumbled.

“Rae..Rae” Finn shook her out of her thoughts

“Yeah” she looked to him and thinks she caught him looking her up and down but dismissed it thinking there was no way he could possibly checking her out.

“Come on you can ride back with me and you can figure this out when we get to Lincolnshire” he pulled his coat up to try to block some of the rain.

Rae was a bit distracted by the water dripping off his lips “I..uh..I dunno..I don’t want to put you out” she said hesitantly

“Rae, we’re going to the same place you’re not putting me out, now can you get in the damn car before we catch our death out here” he motioned with his hand to the car for her to hurry

“Alright” she said loudly as the thunder was growing, she grabbed her suitcase and switched off her headlights, Finn put her suit case in the boot of his car as Rae climbed in.

When Finn got in the car both he and Rae were wet through, Finn took off his coat which was soaking, setting in the back seat, Rae noting he had bulked up a bit as his shirt clung to his body.

Finn turned on the heat as he drove off “It’ll just take a minute to warm up” he said as he looked over to Rae, she had her hands cupped together blowing into them for warmth.

“Thanks Finn” she smiled small at him

“Course, no problem” he smiled at her

They sat in silence for a bit, Rae unsure of how to proceed with the current situation. From the summer of 96’ until the summer of 97’ the summer that Finn left for Uni, they were pretty good mates but he never stayed in contact with her after he left, but she figured after several months of misery and dwelling, why would he stay in contact with her, he was moving on to bigger and better things, why would he want to stay friends with a girl who was crazy, crazy in love with him and crazy in general, but that’s the thing, they were friends and she wondered if that had ever meant anything to him. They had been through a lot together in their short friendship. It’s not like she expected anything to come of it because he could have any girl he wanted, why would he want her, but still to just leave and never contact her again was something she couldn’t process, but dwindled it down to, he never really cared. 

She thought she had glimmer of hope once, that summer she almost kissed him during a game of spin the bottle where they ended in a cupboard together, but instead of kissing they had a bit of a row but were friends in the end. They had grown closer after and even developed a secret mode of communication, just for the two of them, he would trace words on to her thigh or hand, sharing secret conversations while the others in the gang were none the wiser; it was bittersweet, because it made her feel special not to mention made her lady parts tingle but knowing she could never have him was the torturous part. 

Finn turned up the volume on the radio and Rae snorted a laugh “still listening to crap reggae” she glanced over at him to see a smile on his lips

“After four years your opinion still hasn’t changed” he looked over at her with a small smile

“Crap reggae will always be crap reggae” she grinned at him.

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, you.are.wrong. Rae” he said while punctuating each word trying his best to be serious.

“Nope” she said bluntly with a bit of pitch in her voice

Finn laughed shaking his head, Rae smiled as she held her hands up to the vents trying to get them to warm up, her hands always took forever to return to normal after they were exposed to the cold.

“Hands still cold” he looked over at her

“Yeah” she breathed out bringing them back up to her mouth to blow on them and she could see him watching her out of the corner of her eye.

They had been driving for about a half hour when Finn spotted a sign for a hotel, he hadn’t planned on stopping he was just going to drive straight through but his clothes were still soaked and he could go for some tea.

“Rae, do you wanna stop for the night..so we can change and get food or tea..then we could leave early tomorrow” he asked cautiously

Rae looked at him hesitantly “uh..yeah sure..I really do need to change out of these wet clothes anyway” she looked down at herself, noticing how her shirt clung to her chest showing exactly how cold she was she sighed hoping Finn hadn’t noticed.

They checked in then took the lift to the third floor, they found their rooms were across the hall from each other.

“So..meet you in the lobby in about 20 minutes and we can get some food” Finn said as he held the door handle to his room

“Yeah sounds good” Rae smiled as she opened her door.

Rae entered her room and when she shut the door behind her she leaned against it sighing, she couldn’t believe that of all people to find her on the side of the road in the pouring rain it had to be Finn, she felt like she was sixteen again, sixteen and in love with a guy who would never in a million years love her back.

As she changed to meet him she thought back to the diary she kept the summer she first met him. She giggled in shame thinking about the long list of things she had wrote about, things she wanted him to do to her and things she wanted to do to him. Now that she was twenty she was bit more experienced in that department. She had dated a few guys; lost her v-plate to a guy that after she for sure thought he was gay or was just really clueless on how to handle lady parts. She remembered writing in her diary that even though in a million billion years it would never happen, she always hoped Mr. Gushington Central himself Finn Nelson, would be the first to water her garden.

She changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and put on a burgundy jumper, she dried her hair a bit with the hairdryer in the bathroom and then slipped on her converse before making her way down to meet Finn.

When the lift door dinged open she saw Finn waiting for her with his back to her and his hands in his pockets.

“Hiya’ she said as she walked towards him

He turned around quickly and looked her up and down smiling at her through his lashes when he reached her face he gave a quick “hi”, she had a sudden flashback to the day she met them for Knebworth, the almost epic day.

They smiled at each other for a moment “Uh..ready to eat” Finn cleared his throat

“Yeah..I’m starved” she smiled at him, they walked into the hotel’s restaurant noting they were the only ones in there.

They sat mulling over the menu for a few minutes, Rae was happy to have the menu covering her face which she was sure showed how nervous she was, she wasn’t sure how to navigate the situation, they were once good friends and then he left and she never heard from him again, she wasn’t sure if they could just pick up where they left off, so far their playful banter was still present but how could they proceed faced with each other after four years and no explanation as to what happened.

“What are you getting” Finn asked as he set his menu down

“Uh..the soup, what about you” she said, as she set down her menu she brought her hands up rubbing them together again as they were still cold

“The soup as well…your hands are still cold” he looked at her quizzically

She shook her head and reached her right hand across the table palm up, Finn reached his right hand out placing it in hers, “jesus, Rae” he said shocked as he swiftly brought his left hand up rubbing it in between both his hands to warm her up.

“I know” she said shaking her head, that familiar tingling feeling she got whenever he touched her creeping back in.

As the waiter approached and Rae pulled her hand out Finns he furrowed his brows for a split second before the waiter took their order, when the waiter walked away Finn and Rae gave each other a small smile.

“So..” they breathed out, then chuckled awkwardly

“How have you been, anything new” he asked leaning forward a bit

“Just finishing up school and working” she shrugged “not much else”

“What do you do for work” he asked and took a sip of his tea

“I work at the campus radio station..I have a timed dj slot” she grinned happily

“So you still wanna be a dj then” he smiled at her, she smiled but gave him a funny look

“Yeah..how did you know” she furrowed eyebrows

“I heard you mention it once before..you know back then” he motioned his head smiling small

She smiled at him inquisitively. 

“So what are you going to do when you finish school” he said swiftly

“I have an internship at BBC One Radio and hopefully something happens from there” she smiled as she thought about her internship and all the opportunities it could afford her and hopefully make her dream of becoming a radio dj come true.

She broke out of her thought to see him smiling at her “What about you, how’s life treating ya”

“Good, I finished school and have been doing odd radio jobs here and there and..I’m actually starting a job at BBC One Radio in a few weeks” he smiled as he scratched his right ear

“No way” Rae gasped

He shook his head “yeah..so I guess I’ll be seeing you around”

“I guess so” she said baffled by the coincidence, she wondered what alternate universe she fell into that was allowing all this to happen.

Their food arrived and they ate in silence, when the waiter cleared the table it was obvious neither wanted to head back up to their rooms just yet so they had another cup of tea and chatted.

They were both laughing reminiscing old times, “I still can’t believe you said ‘Rae as in Raymond’..to this day I say ‘Rae as in Rachel’ because of you” she laughed mocking his tone shaking her head.

“Ah I was just being a prick cos you tried to act all superior about music..it was pretty dumb though” he laughed at himself

“Yeah it was” she agreed

He scoffed playfully at her

“Yeah but I impressed ya didn’t I” she said, with a glint in her eye.

Finn rolled his eyes smiling

“Just admit it Finnley” she said playfully

He grinned big “I still stick to my same story, you got lucky” he smirked at her

“Oi! Piss off, I was and always will be superior to you when it comes to music”

“If that’s what helps you sleep at night, girl” he said shaking his head

Rae felt her cheeks go hot when he called her ‘girl’ he sometimes would call her that when he was asking her how she was or what she was doing.

When they started to talk about the sexy party Rae wondered if it would be a tender subject, given that was the night his Nan passed.

But the conversation seemed to flow fine “yeah and Izzy brought that inflatable pool toy” Finn said scrunching his face holding his hands up in confusion

“I know.. I still don’t know why she brought that” she laughed and sat back in her chair.

“And Chop passed out wrapped up in Christmas lights” Rae said laughing bringing her hand up to cover her mouth

“Oh yeah, that were Arch and Barney” he said taking a sip of his tea

“You know I thought something might have been going on between those two back then” Rae said, Archie had come out to everyone two months after sexy party had happened and Barney came out a month after that.

“Because during spin the bottle they both were a little too eager for that kiss” Rae smiled thinking back

Finn just snorted a laugh “you know the sexy party was my favorite party that summer” Finn did air quotes as he said ‘sexy party’ both laughed thinking about Chop

“Really, better than the rave” she scrunched up her face in question at him.

“The rave was not a highlight for me” he bit his lip nervously

“Why” she asked curiously, nothing traumatic happened there besides the fact that she woke up in a bloody field

“Because you kissed Archie” he said a little too bluntly

“So he’s my mate and gay, and besides you kissed Chloe” she shrugged her shoulders pretending not to care but really it had destroyed her at the time.

He mumbled something she couldn’t make out, as he looked around Rae’s mind flashed back to the day after the rave during the debrief, he had the same ora about him now as he did then, nervous and upset. 

“Ok then..why the sexy party?” she drew out the first part but spoke slightly above a whisper in the latter, she waited with bated breath for his answer

“Uh..well even though that was the night, you know my Nan..and we did have a bit of a fight..I.. just the way you were there for me and you were there for me the days following, and we laid in your bed talking, I just felt that was the turning point in our friendship and I held on to a lot of hope after that night” he said softly trying to avoid her gaze

“Finn, what do you mean a lot of hope?” 

Finn let out a huff of breath “Rae, you know I had huge crush on you..” he said a bit tired

“I..you..what” she was babbling in shock and was sure she stopped breathing

“You knew..right” he looked at her, his eyes pleading with hers.

“I…no, I didn’t know..”

“I..why, I don’t understand” she said after a moment of staring at him

“Rae..“ he sighed "you were this cool girl who wore a leather jacket, you drank pints and told jokes, you stole my 20p and showed me you knew your music and didn’t take any of my shit, and you were there for me when I needed someone, and truth be told I was glad I was you who found me…Rae..I…I was hopelessly in love with you”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now” she said a bit angrily than she intended

“I…what no…no fuck, I shouldn’t have said anything” he was fumbling trying to stand up

“I was completely in love with you that whole summer, pretty much until you left for Uni really and for a long time after” she couldn’t look at him after admitting her feelings.

“What” he said as he fell back in his chair

She shrugged gliding her finger around the rim of her tea cup “well, as far as teenage love goes..but yeah” she looked up at him.

They held each other’s gaze taking in their confessions. 

“Why didn’t you say anything” they said in unison

Finn motioned for her to go first, she sighed “Why would I think you could ever like me, I mean..look at me, I haven’t changed much since then, except for now I don’t really care about what other people think about me..about how I look”

Finn furrowed his brows “I don’t get it..what does what you look like have to do with whether or not I like you..besides you were just as beautiful then as you are now”

“Because Finn, you had dated Stacey what’s her name, you went out with people who looked like her and Chloe, not people like me” she shrunk back in her chair, the memory of her insecurities flooding back.

Finn stared her slack jawed “Rae..” he said softly and waited for her to bring her gaze to his

“That was before I met you and if you recall I never dated anyone the entire time I knew you, and I’ve never not liked how you look..” he wait for her to comment but she didn’t

“Rae..” he sighed “Do you remember the secret mode of communication..explain to me why you think I came up with it” he sat forward with his hand folded on the table

She thought for a moment “I don’t know, maybe you just got some sort of sadistic pleasure out of torturing girls who could never have you!” she softly shouted, throwing her hands up letting out a huff off air

“You could have had me Rae!” his voice elevated a bit “..and I would hardly call it torture” he scoffed

“Yeah, well it was from my end, the way it made me feel..was just…” she sighed “but then knowing you would never like me in that way” she was all serious

He started to laugh humorlessly “but I did Rae” “.. it was the only way I could touch you and you not think I was weird or creepy..stupid huh”

“No..no its not” she said softly

“You never wrote on me that much any way…” she shook her head realizing maybe she did over react a bit by calling it torture.

“That’s because I’d get a boner whenever I did..if you remember I only did it around the gang, I could calm myself around them, and the one time I did write on your hand when we were alone I fucked it all up” he sat back angrily

“What do you mean?” she asked curiously, while wondering if he was thinking of the same time she was.

“Remember on crap reggae day..and I wrote ‘I want you to’” he did air quotes

“Yeah” she shook her head, that was the time she was thinking of.

“Well, I was going to stop after you, but I added ‘to’ because I didn’t know how you felt and Chloe was there and it…I..I’m just an idiot” he rubbed his hands over his face

“Finn, you are an idiot” she snorted a laugh “even though I never let on that I was in love with you, you should have known I had more than friendly feelings for you that day, I mean I handed you the Babylon Zoo album to play because you liked it, I would never willingly subject myself to something that horrendous for any other reason, I mean Archie is my mate and I always stopped him from one of his boring history rants, but if I was in love with him I suppose I would have let him ramble…I guess after what happened at the chippy and the day of knebworth ..I kind of thought it was our song even though it was annoying…do you get it” she furrowed her brows trying to gage his reaction as he worried his bottom lip thinking.

“You know, I bought that album specifically because of you, I didn’t really like it, well, I liked that it annoyed you” he smiled cunningly

“..and I put Spaceman on the Knebworth mix just for you..actually that whole mix I made was for you..” Finn smiled bashfully glancing around, noting a faint blush on Rae’s cheeks.

After a moment Rae inhaled and exhaled deeply “I just..I can’t even believe this, after four years I find out Finn Nelson had a crush on me, I bet that changed when you found out I was mad, huh?” she picked at her nails

His face turned sullen “No, it only made me like you more, I thought you were brave to tell people the way you did..I always thought you were strong Rae but I don’t think you could see it then” he spoke softly waiting for her to look up at him

“I was going through a lot back then, I guess that’s why I couldn’t see how you could ever like me”

“Rae, I wish you would have talked to me about what was going on with you, I mean I was no good with words but I thought we were getting on well and I would have listened..

I knew something was off a few months before I left, you started hanging out with that Liam guy and you seemed a bit sadder more distant..I’m sorry I didn’t try harder to help you, especially because I knew you had been ill,… I guess my jealousy got the best of me I wanted to be your boyfriend so badly that I stopped being your friend..” Finn said looking utterly dejected.

“Finn, Liam was a lesson I needed to learn on my own, I wouldn’t have listened to you or anyone else for that matter..I just wish that I wouldn’t have missed out on so much time with you before you left..but I didn’t know I would never hear from you again” she said, her voice cracking before she could finish.

After a few moments Rae looked to him “Finn, why would you think I didn’t like you” she was baffled

“Because I was a bit of a dick to you but just and then we became friends and like I said you were so cool, everybody loved you, everyone looked to you, you were the glue, so why would you like me, what did I have to offer you” he shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

“Finn..” she sighed and waited for him to meet her gaze

“You were a bit of a dick in the beginning and you apologized for that, but in the end you were one of the nicest guys I knew, you were quiet and kind and you protected your friends, you’re special..I mean you punched Big G after he was harassing me and you had only known me for like two weeks..you stood up to Simmy after Archie came out…and you had second best music knowledge in all of Lincolnshire, there wasn’t anything for me not to like” she smiled speaking softly

Finn scoffed playfully at her “yeah well, Big G had it coming, you didn’t deserve to be treated that way and Archie is my best mate I’d do anything for him and well, let’s just agree to tie for first on the music thing”

Rae’s eyes widened as she came to a realization “is that why you never stayed in contact with me after you left..because you thought I didn’t like you”

“Yeah, it was clear..well to me anyway that you didn’t like me and I needed to move on and to do that I had to keep myself from you, it would have been too hard to stay friends when I wanted more..I’m sorry if I hurt you Rae…but I also hurt myself in the process if that makes you feel better” he sighed leaning forward into his hands.

Rae tried to her best to not let the tears she was holding in release, this was not how she expected this night to go, she would have never thought she would be sitting across from Finn Nelson and listen to him confess the love he once had for her.

“I can’t believe I didn’t see it before” Rae said quietly while shaking her head

“What, that I was head over heels for you” he said slightly above a whisper back. 

“Some things make since now, like that day at Rutlands when you put your legs over me or how you always lingered a few seconds too long when you would hug me or just how eager you were to hug me in general and you would always sit right up against me in the pub” she looked off in the distance as her memories flooded back

“Yeah, that was me subtly showing my ever growing affection for you..” he laughed at himself for being so sappy

“..I also made you several mixed tapes confessing my love but never had the nerve to give them to you” he laughed small, slightly embarrassed about how bad he had it for her.

“Finn..” she said touched by his words, they both had such a strong bond with music, both understanding how precious a mixed tape can be.

“Yeah well..” he smiled looking away

“You know after you got the love letter..I wrote you one, I was never going to give it to you obviously but after the one you got just mentioned how fit you were, I got to thinking and wrote you a letter telling you how were so much more than just fit” she blushed slightly 

They let their gaze linger, their teenage hearts laid out on the table, completely open and honest.

Rae was afraid to ask this question but she guessed it didn’t matter now, it was four years too late and of course he moved on, but still she felt the need to know “were you able to move on” she said softly not meeting his gaze

“I did..”

Finn was cut off when the waiter came and told them the restaurant was closing. Finn paid for their meal even though Rae insisted she pay for her half Finn just waiving her off. They stood in the lobby in silence waiting for the lift, Rae was rubbing her hands against her jeans nervously, she wondered if they would finish their conversation, although in retrospect there was no need he had moved on, why continue to drudge up the past, he loved her once and she could live with that knowledge and the longing feeling she was getting by being in his presence, to know he loved her once had to be enough.

Finn cleared his throat as they entered the lift “your hands warmer” he chanced a look at her

“Yeah they’re better” she glanced at him with a small smile

They exited the lift making their way to their rooms, both struggled to get their door open before turning to each other.

“Thanks for dinner Finn” she said softly

“Yeah sure no problem, I’ll see you in the morning, yeah” he said as looked down to the hotel key in his hand

“Yeah, goodnight Finn” she said ready to close her door

“Night Rae” he smiled a straight line both closing their doors

Rae changed into her pajamas but after a half hour of tossing and turning she found she was too hot, so she threw the duvet off of her and shimmied out of her pajama bottoms which left her in a faded stone roses tee and her panties. She continued to toss and turn for a few minutes unable to sleep thinking about what Finn had said at dinner, she wondered if she had ever really stopped being in love with him, or if she just pushed the notion of him so deep she would only be reminded of it when she saw him this evening, after a few minutes there was a small knock at her door. 

She got out of bed walking over to the door, she opened it a little just popping her head out, hiding behind the rest of the door as she didn’t have bottoms on.

“Finn..” she said softly

Their dark eyes held onto each other understanding.

He pushed her door open and to no surprise she let him, he took a step in her room crashing his lips on hers as he brought one hand behind her neck and the other to her waist.

They stumbled back into the room the door shutting hard, Rae moaned when she felt Finns tongue against hers, she brought her hands up around his back gripping his tee shirt pulling him closer.

They fell back onto her bed, their feet dangling off, Finn brought his hand up cupping her breast through her shirt both groaning as he squeezed it, they pulled apart for air and Finn began kissing her along her jawline and down her neck “you have no idea how much I’ve wanted this, Rae” he said in between kisses, Rae moaned loudly when he hit a sweet spot.

“Not as much as me” she said breathless

Finn grinned lustfully at her, as he helped pull her shirt off tossing it across the room, he kissed her as he rolled her right nipple between his fingers, she ran her hand up his back pulling off his shirt along the way.

Finn kissed his way down to her breast circling her nipple with his tongue lapping it, he sucked on it, tugging it lightly causing Rae to arch her back in pleasure.

Finn glided his hand down her soft belly and ran his hand under her panties lightly tracing his fingers across her feeling she was more than ready. He smirked as he kissed his way back up to her lips, his tongue entering her mouth the same time he slipped one then two fingers into her. Rae moaned into their kiss as his thumb rubbed her clit, Finn sped up as he could feel her contracting around him, Rae came with a low groan as Finn kissed her, he glided his fingers up and down her sensitive clit a few times before removing his hand.

Rae crawled backwards further up the bed toward the head bored as Finn stood removing his pajama bottoms and boxers. She lay watching him through parted thighs breathing heavily, Finn crawled up the bed kissing the top of her knees and running his hands down her thighs reaching for her panties sliding them off her. 

He leaned down kissing her while rubbing himself against her wetness, they were so caught up in the moment he almost slipped it in her before he realized he didn’t have a condom.

“Rae” he whispered as he kissed her, he hovered over her “I..I don’t have a..” he hung his head, “Finn, I’m on the pill, it’s okay” she smiled as he looked back to her

He kissed her hard and as she shifted her hips up ready for him, he guided himself into her both gasping when he was fully in. He started to move slowly as he wanted to last but he already felt himself getting close, he had wanted her for so long it was no surprise he was ready to blow.

“Faster Finn” Rae cried out and Finn picked up his pace 

Finns thrusts became faster and harder both moaning loudly, “I’m close Rae” Finn stuttered,

“Go deep Finn” she whined Finn pulled out further than he had and slammed into her feeling deeper than he was before, he went deep two more times before both were crying out as they came together. Finn lay on top of her, both panting and sweaty.

Finn pulled out of Rae and laid next to her as their breathing returned to normal.

“Finn..” she said softly

“Yeah..” he turned his head to look at her

“That was way better than I imagined” she broke out into a smile

He laughed “same”

“You fantasized about me?” she turned her body fully

“Oh yeah..I don’t think I had ever taken that many cold showers in my life than I did back then” he laughed

“Are you serious” she furrowed her eyebrows smiling

“I told you Rae I never not liked how you look” he said as his eyes roamed her body

“and I’ll let you in on a little secret, but if you tell anyone I’ll have to kill you” he smiled pointing at her

She rolled her eyes “what”

“I still do sometimes..you know fantasize about you” he smiled shyly glancing down and looked back up to her. 

“Really” she said shocked

“Yeah” he sighed contently

Rae smiled biting her lip for a moment before straddling him, she leaned down kissing him and whispered “me too”

Finn shuddered as she whispered in his ear, Rae lifted up a bit and Finn slipped himself into her, she moved slowly holding onto his chest for support, then she started grinding against him roughly, Finn was gripping her hips hard as she moaned loudly, she folded her arms behind her head tilting her head back as she rode him, Finn breathing out “holy fuck” as she took control and he watched her breasts bounce up and down, Finn reached out rubbing her clit as she moved, both coming together once more.

Rae collapsed next to Finn breathing heavily “I always wanted to do that to you” she said breathless

“I’m glad” he said grinning at her

When their breathing returned to normal Rae was snuggled up next to Finn her head resting on his chest.

“Finn..” she said softly

“hmm” he replied

“What were you going to say before we were interrupted” she looked up at him

He smiled at her running his hand along her back “I was going to say that I did try to move on..but you were always in the back of my mind, I always compared other girls to you and they never came close.”

“Did you ever get over me” he looked down at her

She sighed “I thought I had, I was angry for a long time, but I made myself believe we were never really friends, that you never really cared..but seeing you tonight I felt sixteen again and all those feelings came rushing back and I knew that there would always be a special place in my heart for you” she looked up at him with glossy eyes, he leaned down kissing her.

“What do you think would have happened if we would have gotten together” she asked after pulling out of the kiss.

“I wouldn’t have left, I would have waited for you and we would still be together” he said assure of himself

“You think” she shifted so she was face to face with him

He shook his head “I know”

“So what now” she whispered worriedly

“Well, that’s up to you”

“How do you mean” she looked at him quizzically

“I’m willing to do long distance if you are” he smiled at her

“Do you mean it, Finn” she smiled

“Yeah I do” he leaned in and kissed her

Rae sighed pulling out of the kiss “it only took four years”

“Four years too long” Finn sighed

–

They woke the next morning around 9

“Morning” Finn mumbled, as Rae snuggled closer to him

“Morning’ she sighed happily

“Do we need to go soon” Rae asked, her eyes still closed

“Yeah, we still have a bit of a drive..then we are supposed to meet the gang at the pub about 4 remember” Finn said softly as he glided his fingers along her cheek

Rae leaned up kissing Finn softly, he tightened his grip around her waist as he deepened the kiss, he then guided her on to her back and entered her, and they made love slowly.

When they left the hotel satisfied and showered it was going on eleven.

On the drive back to their hometown they chatted about that summer

“Remember on crap reggae day and Chloe was there” he looked at her

“I thought you invited her so it wasn’t awkward” she scrunched up her face at him

“Nope she invited herself..but anyway I had worked up the nerve all week to invite you over to tell you..I had been going out of my fucking mind thinking of ways to get you alone then Chloe showed up..and I bottled it” he sighed

Rae started laughing “fucking figures”

“By the way did I really smell like B.O” he looked over at her worried

“Of course you didn’t” she laughed

“Then why did you say that” he looked at her baffled

Her face tinged pink “because I couldn’t tell you what I was really thinking”

“Why, what were you thinking”

“I don’t really remember” she said unconvincingly

“Rae, tell me”

“It’s embarrassing” she said looking away from him

“More embarrassing than you admitting you wrote me a love letter, which by the way I would like to hear about at some point”

Rae groaned “ugh I was such a twat” then she laughed covering her face

“No you weren’t” reaching for hand “you were just in love..like me” he flashed her a goofy grin and she rolled her eyes

“So, tell me”

“I was imagining the rave…and me and you..like getting together at the rave and then if you didn’t like me I could just blame the booze and drugs” she said embarrassed

Finn busted out laughing “oi! Ya dick, quit laughing”

“I’m sorry Rae..it’s just, I thought the same thing”

“Liar” she said bluntly squinting her eyes

“No its true, we didn’t get to do anything at the sexy party because you had been a knob to me and even though I was aching to kiss you I wanted to know why you were off with me, which I never had found out by the way..but anyway I figured I could kiss you at the rave and hoped that if you liked me we could start something, or I could just blame the booze and pills if you didn’t like me”

“Really” she looked at him searching for any signs that he was lying

“Honest” he laughed

“We were fucking idiots” Rae said

“Yep” Finn said

“So why were you being a knob to me at the sexy party”

“Ugh, I took some bad advice” she groaned

“What do you mean” he furrowed his brows

“Basically the advice was, if I was a knob to ya, you would like me”

“Stupid, huh” she looked at him

“Yeah..but no”

“What” she looked at him confused

“Well, stupid because I already liked ya but you didn’t know and that’s my fault, but not stupid because when we fought it made me want you more, like I craved your attention, needing to know why you were being so off with me thus deepening my slight obsession to be your friend..Archie even called me an eager puppy” he laughed at the last bit

“Did Archie know you liked me”

“Loved you, and he never said it to me but I knew that he knew”

“It’s fucking crazy that after all this time of believing we didn’t like each other that we were actually in love with each other”

“I think I’ll always love you, Rae” he said softly giving her hand a gentle squeeze

“Me too, Finnley” she sighed leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

“I hate that after four years we are finally together and I have to back to school and you’ll be in London” Rae said sadly

“It’s only four months Rae, I’m not going to change my mind about us are you”

Rae jerked her head towards him “NO”

“Right, so we will do long distance and I’ll visit when I can and then when you finish school you can move in with me, we will both be at BBC anyway” he smiled at her

“Finn, are you sure you want me to move in with you, I mean should we even plan that far ahead”

“Rae, I’m sure, of all things I’ve been sure about, I’m most sure about this” he smiled and stroked her cheek

“Alright, Finnley” she smiled leaning in to his touch

As they pulled onto her street Rae said “I can’t believe how much has happened in the last..” she looked at the clock “..17 hours”

Finn laughed “well, it’s been the best seventeen hours of my life” Rae poked him playfully

“Mine too” she said

Finn dropped Rae of at her mums to get settled in and would back to pick her up after he got settled at his dads, then they would head to the pub.

-

Finn hopped out of the car running around to open the door for Rae, he extended out his hand which she happily took.

As they walked to the entrance of the pub hand in hand Finn said “ready girl”

She smiled at him “I loved when you called me that”

“Yeah, well I loved when you called me Finnley” he smiled

“What are we going to tell the gang” she asked

Finn shrugged as he opened the door to the pub pulling Rae in by the hand

“Finny-boy, Raemundo!” they heard Chop shout as they walked in

Chop engulfed them both into a hug “So fucking great to see you both”

“..but why are you here together” Chop said confused

“what’s new” Chop said then looked down to see their linked hands

“Oh, so Finny here finally told you how hopelessly in love he was with you I see” Chop grinned

“Chop!” Finn punched him in the arm

As the others walked up noticing as well “its about fucking time, when did all this happen” Chloe said

“Last night” Rae said wondering how Chloe seemed to know

“Long story” Finn added

“I’m surprised it took this long, the sexual tension between you two was both disgusting and revolting back then” Archie piped up

“What happened last night Rae” Izzy asked as she clung to Chop

“Oh, Finn here just told me he had been pining for me” she flashed him a cheeky smile and he rolled his eyes.

“Rae toilets now” Chloe grabbed her by the arm and Izzy followed behind, just like old times

“First Izzy congratulations” Rae beamed

“Yeah, yeah thanks, now spill" Izzy said

Rae told the girls about the talk her and Finn had, how both of them had no idea the other was in love with them, Chloe and Izzy looked at Rae in shock and thought that Rae had just friend zoned Finn, Chloe mentioning how on several occasions she would ask Rae what was going on with her and Finn, always replying “we’re just mates”. Rae told her it was because she thought she never had a chance with him so she didn’t see the use in confirming that she was in love with him.

Rae went on to tell the pair how her and Finn will both be at BBC in a few months and he wants her to move in with him when she finishes school, Chloe and Izzy were both ecstatic for Rae and Finn, before they left the bathroom Chloe asked Rae if she let Finn whack it in her, Rae just rolled her eyes then winked before leaving the bathroom, Chloe and Izzy left squealing.

While the girls were in the bathroom, Finn told the guys what happened and they were thrilled.

“And by the way Chopper congrats on finaly getting is to agree to marrying you” Finn smiled

“Yeah, yeah thanks..but listen” Chop pointed at him

“I always knew you had it bad for Raemundo..I was right pissed off when you left and left her hanging never to hear from you again” Chop said taking a swig of his pint

“I was twat..I just didn’t think she felt the same way, I was heartbroken” 

“I get that mate but so was she, Arch here had to stop me on several occasions from driving up to find you at Uni and kick your arse” Chop said seriously

“Really..why did she say something” Finn looked confused

He looked between Archie and Chop

“Nah, mate she didn’t say anything..but we could tell how in love with you she was, when you would call she would always ask us if you asked about her… it really hurt her for us to tell her no…we had to keep watch on her..” Archie said his eyes glistening

“But that’s because it hurt too much, I had to try and move on..what do you mean you had to watch her”

“I get that..but” Archie said sadly then looked to Chop

“Well, you know her history mate, you put the pieces together”

“You mean she..” Finn face turned pale

“No, she didn’t” Archie said

“But we kept around the clock watch on her to be sure” Chop said

“So you think she would have…” Finn said his eyes glistening

“You had been gone about two weeks and I saw her talking to Big G and I ran up right quick to see if my Raemundo needed me, ya know, but she said that she was fine they were just chatting” Chop sighed

“I let it go at the time because she seemed fine, but it didn’t sit right with me so I told Archer here and we paid a visit to Big G..” he trailed off

“And what happened Chop..Archie” Finn looked to them panicked

“It was the day after the rave..after the debrief..Big G was driving on the bridge and Rae stepped out in front of him and he hit her, she was alright just knocked her head a bit and he took her to the hospital..Big G said when she was waking up she was saying your name mate” Archie clapped him on the shoulder

Finn was speechless

“At the rave you kissed Chloe and I didn’t know that’s what Rae meant at the time, she was crying and kept repeating ‘he’s kissing Chloe’ I didn’t understand it then but when G told us what she was saying I knew it was about you, and when this happened none of us had known about her illness, so just imagine how she was feeling, the boy she was in love with kissed her best mate in front of her on top of all the other shite she was dealing with” Archie said looking from Finn to Chop

“I royally fucked up” Finn choked back his tears, he knew at the time her and Archie were just mates but it still hurt 

“But it turned out great in the end..but this time if you hurt her..I won’t stop Chop” Archie said sternly while Chop gave Finn a serious look.

Finn turned around when he heard the girls coming out of the bathroom laughing, he all but sprinted over to Rae “Rae, I need to talk to you” he said grabbing her by the hand leading her to the beer garden.

“Finn, what’s wrong” she said, a bit shaken by his actions

Finn hugged her tightly “I love you Rae, I’ve always loved you and I will always love you, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry” he cried

“Finn, what is going on..seriously”

Finn pulled out of the hug wiping his eyes with the back of his hand “I know about Big G”

“I’m gonna fuckin’ kill him” Rae said scrunching her face

“It was Chop and Archie who got it out of him, Chop saw you talking to him, and him an Arch went to see why you were guys were friendly..”

“G told them you were saying my name when you woke up..then Arch remembered you telling him about me kissing Chloe and they figured I was the reason you did it, so when I left and you didn’t hear from me, they were worried for you in case you tried…again” Finn said as tears flowed down his face

“Finn..” Rae sighed, placing her hand on his cheek

“That wasn’t all about you, part of it was, I mean I was heartbroken that you kissed Chloe, but I was dealing with a lot of other stuff too, I was ill, Finn, so don’t blame yourself..please don’t” tears were flooding her eyes.

“Did you do anything when I left..I need to know Rae” Finn pleaded through his sobs

Rae shook her head yes “but not in the way you think..”

Finn sniffed hard wiping his eyes “then how..please, I need to know”

Rae looked away in shame “remember I told you I had to learn about Liam on my own..well after you left I just let myself get dragged down with him more and more, and I guess we used each other, well more like he used me and I let him” she put her face in her hands

Finn removed her hands form her face “Did he..” Finn trailed off

“No, I just did stuff to him, we never had sex”…”I’m sorry Finn, I’m so sorry, if I would have only been brave and told you”

“I’m the one who is sorry, Rae..I was supposed to be your friend” he pulled her into a hug

“I’m never going anywhere again and if I do you’re coming with me” he said as he held her tight

“I’ll go wherever you go” Rae whispered to him and traced out I love you on his back, Finn pulling her tighter upon the last letter.

Finn pulled out of the hug enough to put his lips on hers, both pouring everything they had into it. When they pulled apart foreheads resting together Rae whispered “are we alright”

Finn pressed his lips to hers “we’re perfect” he said and kissed her once more

They walked back to the pub wiping their eyes and holding hands, as they walked in the gang all smiled at them brightly.

They sat at their old table laughing and drinking snakebites just like the good ol’ days, Chop slammed his glass on the table and said “right..orgasms”

Rae laughed and said “Chop, not this again”

As Chop rambled on Finn laid his hand on Rae’s thigh lightly rubbing it before tracing out MINE then laced their fingers together.


End file.
